No juegues conmigo
by JessyRiddleFriki
Summary: Lorcan está decidido a confesarse y tener al chico que ama, pero las relaciones no siempre son tan fáciles. Este fic participa en el Reto "Slash/Femslash" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Lorcan está decidido a confesarse y tener al chico que ama, pero las relaciones no siempre son tan fáciles.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto "Slash/Femslash" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

Me tocó Slash, así que decidí escribir sobre una pareja que me encanta y desde hace mucho tenía esa idea en la cabeza.

* * *

**I**

Ese era el gran día, Lorcan lo sabía. Había esperado muchísimo tiempo antes de animarse a dar el paso y por una u otra razón lo había postergado hasta ahora. Que porque tenía que pensar en los TIMOS, que porque _él _ aún era pequeño, que tenía miedo de ser rechazado, que temía que su amigo se enfadara por salir con su hermano, en fin, un montón de excusas baratas.

Pero ahora nada de eso lo podía detener, excepto tal vez los EXTASIS, porque estaba en su séptimo año en Hogwarts y no iba a tener otra oportunidad, porque el próximo año saldría y estaría ocupado haciendo la investigación que lo haría entrar al Departamento de Misterios y a _él _ le faltaría un año más antes de salir del colegio. Pensándolo bien, quizás era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y así no sufrirían un año separados, viéndose solamente durante las salidas a Hogsmeade.

—¿Adónde vas?— le reprochó Lysander viéndolo retroceder.

Lorcan se volvió despacio, intentando calmarse y que el rubor en sus mejillas no lo delatara.

—Te estás echando para atrás ¿verdad?— se mofó Fred.

Negó con la cabeza sin convicción, y sus amigos arquearon las cejas ante eso.

—Pensé que te importaba mi hermano— lo acusó James haciendo una mueca de disgusto —pero veo que me equivoqué.

Lorcan desorbitó los ojos al escuchar eso, ¡Claro que le importaba! Si había estado enamorado de Albus desde hace dos años. Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió corriendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos de sexto año.

James sonrió burlón, su estrategia había funcionado, no cabía duda que Lorcan iba a ser un Hupplepuff si no le hubiera pedido al sombrero ir a la casa de los leones, era tan inocente a veces. Lysander y Fred sonrieron también y volvieron a los sillones, esperando al miembro del grupo que faltaba.

Mientras tanto, el rubio había llegado a la habitación y tras un largo suspiro para calmar los nervios, tocó la puerta. Uno de los compañeros de Albus le abrió y le preguntó que quería, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque el chico Potter lo había invitado a pasar. Después de pedirle a su amigo que los dejara a solas, Albus se sentó en su cama, apartando el libro que estaba leyendo para que el rubio pudiera sentarse.

—¿De qué querías hablar Lorcan?— preguntó el más chico.

El chico Scamander se mordió el labio, nervioso de lo que iba a decir, se retorció las manos y abrió la boca para empezar a hablar. Pero nada salió. Volvió a intentarlo, pero no pudo decir nada.

¡Estaba echando todo a perder!

Pero era un Gryffindor y era valiente, así que armándose de todo el valor que pudiera, se acercó a Albus y le robó un beso. En cuanto realizó lo que estaba haciendo, se intentó alejar, pero el otro chico tenía un plan diferente. Lo tomó por la nuca y se lo acercó hacia sí, convirtiendo el inocente beso en uno más pasional.

Cuando se separaron unos minutos más tarde, Lorcan no podía creer su suerte. ¡Albus le había correspondido! Pero se le borró la sonrisa al escuchar al chico hablar.

—Lorcan, me gustas, pero no quiero una relación por ahora— al ver la decepción en el rostro del rubio, añadió —pero podemos seguir viéndonos.

Lorcan sabía que no era lo mejor y no debería aceptar, pero no podía rechazar la oferta, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando estar con él. Asintió y Albus se levantó, tomó su libro, le dio un último beso y fue hacia los jardines para seguir estudiando.

El chico se quedó unos minutos sentado en la cama, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, aún con el corazón latiéndole más veloz . Cuando se calmó, bajó a la sala común y se encontró con sus amigos mirándolo expectantes.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Lysander.

—Al bajó con una gran sonrisa, así que imagino que estuvo bien ¿no?— dijo James.

—¿Son novios o algo parecido?— intervino Fred.

Lorcan les contó todo lo que había pasado, y los tres habían fruncido el ceño al escuchar la última parte.

—No deberías dejar que Al juegue contigo— reprocharon, pero el rubio no les hizo caso.

**II**

En alguna parte de su cerebro, Albus sabía que estaba actuando terriblemente mal, pero simplemente no podía empezar una relación con Lorcan. Se sentía atraído por él, después de todo era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio, pero le aterraba la idea de decepcionar a sus padres. Seguro que ellos querían que algún día se casara y les diera muchos nietos y él no se sentía capaz de destrozar esa imagen que tenían sus padres de él.

A veces pensaba que exageraba, sus padres siempre habían sido comprensivos, incluso le habían dicho que no importaba si quedaba en Slytherin como tanto había temido (y que por suerte no había pasado). Ni siquiera estaba intentando ocultar alguna preferencia sexual, porque sabía desde hace un par de años que le atraían tanto chicos como chicas, pero nunca había querido ahondar en las relaciones homosexuales por su familia. No soportaría ser rechazado por ellos. Sin tener ninguna alternativa, decidió seguir saliendo con chicas como hasta el momento, aunque se escaparía de vez en cuando para ver a Lorcan.

Caminó por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo, hasta que chocó contra alguien. Los libros de la chica cayeron al suelo y él la ayudó a recogerlos.

—Ey Alice, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo el sábado?— preguntó al reconocer a la Ravenclaw con la que compartía una clase.

—Claro— respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida antes de alejarse.

Albus soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que todo seguiría igual que siempre, y regresó a la torre Gryffindor. Después de entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, divisó a su hermano y sus amigos en una esquina. Lorcan fue el único que lo vio, y el chico Potter le hizo un gesto con la mano para que subiera a los dormitorios.

El rubio se alejó del grupo y siguió a Albus hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimos, el cual estaba vacío, pues Lorcan lo compartía con su hermano y sus dos amigos solamente. En cuanto el chico Scamander abrió la puerta, Albus lo empujó adentro y sin perder más tiempo, lo besó.

Realmente lo había extrañado mucho, y solo habían pasado un par de días desde su último encuentro, pero se había encontrado pensando en el rubio en los momentos menos oportunos. Así que había aprovechado la oportunidad sin pensarlo dos veces.

La misma escena se repitió durante días, que se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses. Justo cuando faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones de Navidad, pasó algo inesperado o tal vez no tanto, pero Albus no estaba listo para eso.

Habían comenzado a verse todos los días a finales de octubre, a pesar que Albus estaba ocupado la mayoría del tiempo con su nueva novia. Siempre encontraba tiempo para poder pasar unos minutos con el rubio, robarle algún beso y quizás ir un poco más allá. Las cosas habían avanzado rápidamente entre ellos y Albus deseaba poder cambiar a Alice (que no paraba de hablar sobre cosas de chicas) por Lorcan a todas horas.

Una noche, después de explorar sus cuerpos, los dos chicos estaban recostados en la cama del rubio. Albus le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello al otro, mientras Lorcan estaba acurrucado en su pecho.

—Va a ser difícil tenerte en casa en las vacaciones y no poder besarte a cada minuto— comentó el moreno.

James había invitado a su grupo de amigos a casa por la Navidad y Albus no sabía si agradecerle por tener a Lorcan cerca o ahorcarle por tentarlo frente a sus padres. El rubio guardó silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente abrió la boca.

—Al— murmuró —Te amo.

El más chico se quedó petrificado al oír aquello. Su mente estaba dando vueltas intentando encontrar una solución al problema. ¡Se suponía que eso no debía pasar! Por eso no eran nada más que amigos, con derechos pero a fin de cuentas solo amigos. Ignoró la sensación de calidez que sintió frente a la declaración, y se levantó de la cama. Buscó frenéticamente la ropa en el suelo y sin dar explicaciones salió del lugar.

**III**

Lorcan había pasado los últimos tres días llorando. Lysander se había preocupado mucho por él y se había quedado a su lado en todo momento, intentando alegrarle el día, sin mucho éxito. James había querido ir a golpear a su hermano por ser tan idiota, pero Fred se lo había impedido, diciendo que tenían que planear algo mejor.

A pesar de querer quedarse en Hogwarts, su hermano y sus amigos lo obligaron a ir a la casa de los Potter. Por suerte, Albus lo estaba evitando y apenas lo vio durante las comidas. Así que pasó las vacaciones con sus amigos, planeando las próximas bromas y sonrojándose cada que James le platicaba a su madre sobre el "idiota" que le había roto el corazón. Aún no entendía como la señora Potter no había sospechado quien era el "idiota", pues James le lanzaba malas miradas constantemente a su hermano.

En el tren de regreso al colegio, Albus apareció en el vagón de los chicos. Tras pedir un momento a solas con Lorcan, comenzó a hablar.

—Lamento lo que pasó, pero me tomaste por sorpresa— Lorcan asintió, perdonando al chico.

—Además, te extrañé mucho— agregó besándole el cuello y el rubio se rindió.

Después de unos cuantos besos, Lorcan se quedó mirando al otro, tratando de descifrar que iba a pasar a continuación.

—Entonces…— comenzó el rubio.

—Todo será como antes— respondió Albus.

Y así había sido, nada había cambiado. Lysander se había enfadado al enterarse y le había repetido hasta el cansancio que se merecía alguien mejor, pero Lorcan estaba enamorado y nadie podía hacerlo entrar en razón.

Unos días más tarde, el grupo de amigos estaba caminando hacia la biblioteca para finalmente empezar a estudiar para los EXTASIS. Al dar la vuelta y tomar el pasillo que los llevaría al lugar, se encontraron al mediano de los Potter devorándole, literalmente, la boca a una chica.

Lorcan se quedó inmóvil, observando la escena sin poder evitarlo. Sospechaba que él estaba saliendo con alguien, pero nunca había tenido pruebas de eso. Ahora, al verlos, se sentía traicionado. Cuando sus piernas le respondieron, salió corriendo del lugar.

Lysander siguió a su hermano, mientras James avanzó hacia su hermano y lo separó de la chica con un empujón.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— exclamó Albus.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso? Eres un imbécil— le reclamó James.

Albus fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, y lo apartó de la chica.

—Te recuerdo que él y yo no somos nada, así que puedo estar con Alice, que es mi novia— susurró.

—¿Así son las cosas? Bien, pero recuerda que lo has dicho tú— y sin más se alejó, seguido de su primo.

No tardaron en encontrar a los gemelos Scamander, se habían parado a platicar en uno de los pasillos. Lorcan lucía extrañamente tranquilo, no parecía haber llorado y ni siquiera parecía triste. Lysander le estaba hablando en susurros, y el primero asentía de vez en cuando, probablemente dándole la razón. Fred y James se acercaron para saber cómo estaba, Lorcan se encogió de hombros y cambió rápidamente de tema.

**IV**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, y Lorcan había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que le había dicho su hermano. Lysander tenía razón, Albus no valía la pena y sería mejor olvidarse de él, además no quería ser el juguete de nadie. Con esa nueva resolución en mente, decidió evadir al moreno cada vez que podía. Si el chico entraba a la sala común, él se iba. Si Albus le hacía gestos para que se acercara a hablar, el rubio le daba la espalda y fingía no haberlo visto.

Su actitud estaba frustrando al más pequeño y cada día estaba de peor humor. Una pequeña parte de Lorcan disfrutaba con esa pequeña venganza, aunque esa sensación de triunfo desaparecía en cuanto veía a Alice, la novia de Albus. Quizás debería comenzar a aceptar las insinuaciones del chico de Hufflepuff que iba con él en la clase de pociones.

Y como si el destino no quisiera que Lorcan se arrepintiese, Jack -el Hufflepuff- lo encontró en los jardines del colegio unos momentos después de haberse decidido a darle una oportunidad. Tras una breve plática, el rubio aceptó ir con él a Hogsmeade el siguiente sábado.

El día llegó demasiado rápido a ojos de Lorcan y comenzó a sentirse nervioso. No era una verdadera cita, era como una salida de amigos. Charlarían, se conocerían y tal vez se citarían otro día. Nada muy complicado, pero al rubio le sudaban las palmas de las manos y estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. ¡Nunca había ido a una no-cita! ¡Ni siquiera a una cita propiamente dicha! Seguro que arruinaría todo.

Intentó volver a acostarse para pasar el día en la cama, pero su hermano Lysander se lo impidió.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!— gritó antes de sacarlo a empujones de la habitación.

Jack lo estaba esperando frente a la puerta con una gran sonrisa, y al rubio se le esfumó cualquier preocupación. Se despidió de sus amigos y corrió a su lado, para empezar a recorrer el camino rumbo al pueblo cercano. Durante el trayecto platicaron sobre banalidades y al llegar a las tres escobas se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del local. Después de la tercera cerveza de mantequilla, Jack se levantó para pedir otra ronda y el rubio vio a Albus sentado unas mesas más allá con Alice. El moreno no le quitaba la mirada de encima y Lorcan se sintió culpable por estar ahí con otro chico. Se sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y devolvió su atención a Jack, que acababa de pasarle su nueva cerveza de mantequilla. Con cada botella vacía que se acumulaba sobre la mesa, Lorcan se sentía más despreocupado y poco a poco se fue olvidando de su corazón roto y comenzó a pasarla bien. Le estaba agradando mucho el Hufflepuff.

Un par de horas más tarde salieron del lugar, decidiendo pasear por el camino principal del pueblo; Albus se levantó rápidamente, dejando a Alice perpleja, y los siguió. Ellos estaban caminando demasiado cerca para el gusto del moreno y apretó los puños intentando no intervenir. Todo su autocontrol se desmoronó en cuanto "el estúpido Jack" se acercó para besar a Lorcan. Sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, corrió hasta la pareja y empujó al hufflepuff, separándolo del rubio y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¿Qué haces?— exclamó Lorcan irritado.

—Aléjate de mi novio— gritó Albus, ignorando por completo al Gryffindor.

Jack miró a Potter con los ojos desorbitados, para después ver a Lorcan confundido, buscando una respuesta, pero el rubio estaba observando con la boca abierta a Albus, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué?— chilló Alice rompiendo el silencio. Había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar sobre la relación de su supuesto novio con otro chico.

Albus, realizando lo que acababa de decir, palideció y miró a la chica aterrado. Lorcan cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Había sido un impulso simplemente, se había puesto celoso y había gritado lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, pero no era algo que tenía planeado. Volvió a abrir los ojos, le dio una mirada llena de tristeza y comenzó a alejarse. Albus captó el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se giró al instante.

—¡Espera!— gritó. El rubio paró, quedándose de espaldas para no verlo, y el otro comenzó a disculparse —Lo siento, ¿vale? Fui un idiota, pero dame otra oportunidad.

Lorcan negó con la cabeza, no quería volver a lo mismo.

—Por favor Lorcan, estoy enamorado de ti. Vamos a ir enserio esa vez— y sin dejar pensar al otro, agarró su brazo, le dio la vuelta y lo besó. Ahí, en medio de Hogsmeade, delante de medio cuerpo estudiantil.

Fue un beso corto, dulce, lleno de sentimientos y cuando se separaron, Albus unió su frente con la del otro.

—¿Qué dices?¿Aceptas?

Lorcan ni siquiera contestó, simplemente volvió a besarlo.


End file.
